This project has obtained preliminary results on localizedperfusion, using spin-tagging and BOLD methodologies onanesthetized rats, with the longer term goal of studying learningin waking animals, including rabbits. We have been able tovisualize signals in brain associated with somatosensorystimulation using the spin-tagging methodology and have achievedthe resolution necessary to go forward with our associativeeyeblink conditioning paradigm using this method. The subject(rabbit) restraint system necessary for the eyeblink conditioningparadigm has been developed and tested (using conventional imagesto detect head movement) on waking rabbits.In this paradigm,rabbits are pre-adapted for 8-17 days to the recorded sounds ofthe MRI system to eliminate their involuntary head movements inresponse to those sounds. This paradigm works very well with mostrabbits, and is not particularly different in terms of the amountof restraint required from conventional eyeblink restraint devices. This subproject has been inactive whileimproved